


One Piece PETs: Curious Babes

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [203]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Belle and Hanako's adventures as children. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Curious Babes

**One Piece PETs: Curious Babes**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

Hanako and Belle have been good friends since childhood. In fact, they were practically brother and sister.

 

   They went on all sorts of adventures together, big and small. This one particular adventure took place when Hanako was five and Belle was still a newborn.

 

   Hanako was tasked with watching the newborn Booted Puss/Monkey-Kitten Girl while Luffy was shopping. Nami had a bit of a fever and couldn't go.

 

_'Mommy?'_ Belle thought, looking at her bedridden mother.

 

"Your mother's not feeling so well, dear," Robin answered, "Don't worry. She'll feel better soon."

 

Belle, being only about 2 1/2 weeks old, only tilted her head, not understanding her aunt's words.

 

"I'll be okay, Belle..." Nami spoke in a hoarse voice.

 

_'You don't sound okay.'_ Belle thought, frowning.

 

"Hanako, why don't you go take Belle and play, honey?" Robin suggested.

 

"Sure thing, Mom." Hanako nodded. "Come on, Belle."

 

   The Cub Child picked up Belle and took her out of the room. As they left, Belle couldn't help staring at her mother. She whimpered and whined as she reached out to her.

 

_'It's killing me seeing her like this,'_ Nami thought, _'but still...I can't really be a mother if I'm sick.'_

 

"Belle, Aunt Nami will be fine," Hanako assured the Hybrid baby, "she's a tough lady."

 

Belle gave Hanako a frown.

 

"Ah, c'mon," Hanako spoke up, "Don't be like that."

 

Belle, still frowning, crossed her little arms.

 

"Okay, what can I do to perk you up?" Hanako asked. "I wish you could tell me."

 

_'Take me back to Mommy.'_ Belle thought. _'If you don't, I'll start crying, and I know you don't like that.'_

 

"Would visiting Uncle Franky help?" Hanako asked.

 

Belle suddenly blinked, showing that he had caught her interest.

 

"Aha!" the Tiger/Crane Cub Child exclaimed. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

 

_'Fine, you win.'_ Belle mentally admitted.

 

"Great!" Hanako smiled. "Let's go!"

 

With that, they went down below the _Sunny_.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Maka twirling Soul*****

 

Franky whistled as he hammered together some wood.

 

"Uncle Franky!" Hanako called.

 

"Hey, Hanako!" Franky replied. "What can I do for ya?"

 

"Can we borrow the _Mini Merry_?" Hanako asked.

 

"I'll do ya one better," Franky answered as he stepped aside, revealing a toy train, big enough for Hanako and Belle, "finished building this baby not 20 minutes ago."

 

"Cool!" Hanako exclaimed while Belle giggled and squealed with delight. "Thanks, Uncle Franky!"

 

"Go ahead!" Franky answered. "Knock yourselves out!"

 

Hanako hopped into the train along with Belle, and even put on a little conductor's hat.

 

"All aboard!" the Hybrid boy exclaimed. "Next stop, Fun Junction! Choo-choo!"

 

Belle squealed and laughed as the train started to move.

 

"Thanks, Uncle Franky!" Hanako spoke as they rode away.

 

"Anytime!" Franky replied. "You kids have fun, y'hear?"

 

"We will!" responded Hanako.

 

Soon, the two began riding around the ship on their little train.

 

"Next stop, the Galley!" Hanako exclaimed. "Full speed ahead!"

 

Belle squealed with laughter.

 

_'This is fun!'_ she thought. _'Wheeee!!'_

 

In the kitchen, Sanji was washing dishes while whistling a tune to himself. At that moment, Hanako and Belle came rolling in on their toy train.

 

"Hi, Uncle Sanji!" the former greeted. "Don't mind us! Just passing through!"

 

"Sure thing, Hanako," spoke Sanji, "Just be careful."

 

"We will!" Hanako answered.

 

   Hanako made sure to drive carefully around the kitchen. That way, he didn't bump into anything. Belle cooed as she looked around. Everything seemed so big and interesting from her point of view.

 

_'So many items...!'_ Belle thought.

 

   Sanji chuckled as he put some cut up pieces of chicken thigh meat in a pot of potato starch to fry it. He was making chicken karaage and pizza for lunch.

 

"That looks yummy," Hanako commented, "is it chicken karaage?"

 

"Yes, it is." Sanji answered. "I'm also making a couple of pizzas in the oven."

 

"Toppings?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Pepperoni, sausage, and beef and shrimp, salami, and squid pizzas." Sanji answered.

 

"Mm!" Hanako hummed, licking his lips. "Sounds good!"

 

_'I wish I could taste it.'_ Belle thought. _'But mashed strawberries is just as good, I guess.'_

 

Hanako drove the train out of the kitchen.

 

"See ya later at lunch, Uncle Sanji!" Hanako called.

 

"Okay, Hanako," Sanji replied, "See ya later."

 

"Next stop, the library!" Hanako declared. " _Ikuze mashou!_ "

 

Belle lifted up her tiny paw, squealing in agreement.

 

*****In the library*****

 

Robin was reading _Tarzan and the Apes_ by Edgar Rice Burroughs when Hanako and Belle entered.

 

"Hi, Mom!" Hanako called as they rode by.

 

"Hello, Hanako." Robin greeted, sweetly. "You and Belle having fun?"

 

"Yup!" Hanako nodded.

 

Belle cooed in response.

 

"Just be careful riding around in here," Robin advised.

 

"Yes, Mom." Hanako replied. "We know to be care--"

 

***THUD!*** The train bumped into a bookshelf.

 

"Whoops." Hanako muttered.

 

Soon, books came tumbling off the shelf.

 

"AAH!!" Hanako screamed.

 

"Oh!!" Robin exclaimed as she crossed her wings.

 

At that instant, a pair of giant purple wings sprouted from the floor, shielding the Hybrid children from the falling books.

 

"Phew." Robin sighed. "Hanako, you really need to be more careful, sweetheart!"

 

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Hanako apologized. "I didn't mean it!"

 

"I know, son," Robin nodded, "Accidents happen. Just try to be more careful."

 

"We will, Mom," Hanako answered, "let's go, Belle."

 

Belle babbled in response. They continued driving around the library until Hanako found a book to read to Belle.

 

"Oh, look!" Hanako spoke up. " _Winnie the Pooh_!"

 

Belle smiled, squealing and giggling.

 

"You like Pooh Bear, huh?" Hanako asked.

 

   Belle nodded. Hanako smiled and pet her head, gently. Then, he proceeded to read _Winnie the Pooh_ to the Hybrid Babe. Robin smiled as she watched him.

 

"Pah." Belle babbled, patting the book.

 

"That's right!" spoke Hanako. "That's Pooh Bear!"

 

Belle smiling as she cooed. In the book, Pooh was eating out of a honey pot, as usual.

 

_'He sure does love his honey.'_ Belle thought.

 

"Look!" Hanako exclaimed. "Here's Tigger!"

 

"Teh." Belle babbled.

 

Hanako chuckled at her baby talk.

 

"Yes, Belle," he nodded, "Tigger."

 

There was a picture of Tigger, bouncing on his tail.

 

_'I wonder if I can bounce on my tail, too.'_ Belle thought. _'Or Daddy! He's made of rubber!'_

 

"Peh-gi." she babbled, patting on a picture of Piglet.

 

"Yeah, it's Piglet!" Hanako said. "And look! Here's Kanga and Roo!"

 

"Kaga! Ro!" Belle squealed.

 

"That's right, Belle!" Hanako answered. "Kanga and Roo! For a baby your age, you sure are smart!"

 

_'Thank you, Hanako.'_ Belle thought, hugging the older Hybrid Boy.

 

_'Now, that's precious...!'_ Robin thought, trying her absolute best not to squeal.

 

"Okay, who else?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Ba." Belle babbled, patting a picture of Rabbit.

 

"Yeah, that's Rabbit!" Hanako answered.

 

Belle giggled, feeling clever.

 

"Now who's this?" Hanako asked, pointing to a picture of Eeyore.

 

"Yor." Belle answered.

 

"That's right!" Hanako praised. "Eeyore!"

 

That's when Belle spotted a picture of Christopher Robin.

 

"Sistuh Wobin," she spoke.

 

"Yep, Christopher Robin," Hanako nodded, "That's right."

 

"Ow." Belle babbled, patting a picture of Owl.

 

"Right! That's Owl!" said Hanako.

 

Robin smiled at the two children. It was so sweet, how Hanako treated Belle like a little sister.

 

_'At least now, he has a playmate.'_ she thought. _'Too bad Belle will grow out of Winnie the Pooh, one day.'_

 

After reading _Winnie the Pooh_ to Belle, Hanako put the novel away and drove out of the library.

 

"See ya, Mom," Hanako spoke.

 

"Okay, Hanako," Robin waved, "Have fun, sweetheart."

 

"We will!" Hanako replied as he and Belle left.

 

"Wuv oo, Am Wobee!" Belle called.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Love you, Aunt Robin!")

 

_'So cute...!'_ Robin thought, blushing.

 

"So, what should we do now, Belle?" Hanako asked.

 

Belle reached out to where the Usopp factory was.

 

"Uncle Usopp, huh?" Hanako asked.

 

Belle nodded.

 

"Sure!" Hanako answered. "Why not?"

 

And off to the Usopp factory they went. There, they found Usopp tending to his Pop Greens.

 

"Hi, Uncle Usopp!" Hanako called.

 

"Hey, there, Hanako!" Usopp greeted. "And you, too, Belle!"

 

_'Hi, Uncle Usopp!'_ Belle mentally greeted, waving her tiny paw.

 

"Aww, well aren't you cute?" Usopp asked. "What can I do for you little tykes?"

 

"We just wanted to see what you were up to," Hanako answered.

 

"Oh, I'm just tending to my pop greens." Usopp replied. "Gotta keep these guys in peak form, you know!"

 

"Right," Hanako nodded.

 

As Usopp and Hanako talked, Belle blinked curiously at one of the the former's plants.

 

_'What weird plants.'_ she noted, mentally. _'Especially the one with the mouth.'_

 

   Ever the curious one, Belle climbed out of the train and crawled over to the Devil plant. However, it growled at her, drool dripping from its mouth, but Belle only giggled.

 

"Belle, no!" Hanako cried, holding her back. "Are you nuts?! That plant could eat you alive!"

 

The Hybrid babe gave Hanako a confused look.

 

"Bad plant!" Usopp scolded. "Bad!"

 

The Devil plant hissed at the sniper.

 

"Don't you hiss at me!" Usopp barked.

 

"Feh." the plant scoffed.

 

Belle only giggled while Usopp pet her head, gently.

 

"That was close," he said.

 

"Yeah, Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami would be really mad at you, Uncle Usopp," Hanako added.

 

"Why would they be mad at me!?" Usopp questioned. "You're the one who's watching Belle!"

 

"Yeah, but that's _your_ plant." Hanako clarified. "You're the first guy they're gonna blame."

 

"... _Touche_ ," Usopp sneered.

 

"Hehehehe!" Belle giggled.

 

The Devil plant snickered, too.

 

"Oh, shut up." Usopp hissed.

 

   The plant only blew a raspberry at him and Belle couldn't help pointing and laughing. Usopp only smiled before he picked up the little one and kissed her cheek.

 

"You're just so cute!" he said. "How can anyone stay mad at you?"

_  
'Because of my cute looks?'_ Belle mentally answered.

 

"Anything else you guys would like to see?" Usopp inquired.

 

"Can we play with your slingshot for a bit?" Hanako asked. "You know, that little one you used to use?"

 

"You mean my Ginga Pachinko?" Usopp asked.

 

"That's the one." Hanako nodded.

 

"Okay," Usopp spoke as he gave the slingshot to Hanako, "Just be careful with her and give her back when you're done. She's very special to me, you know."

 

"I promise to take good care of your slingshot," Hanako swore, "come on, Belle."

 

Soon, they drove the train out of the room.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Blair taking a nap*****

 

Hanako was setting up some cans to shoot. Belle was sitting in the train, eagerly awaiting for her older brother figure to shoot down the cans.

 

"Okay, Belle," Hanako spoke up, holding the Ginga Pachinko, "Watch this."

 

_'Just hurry and shoot!'_ Belle mentally urged.

 

Hanako fired, but the shot ended up bouncing off the can and headed towards the kitchen!

 

"Oh, crud!" he cried.

 

"OWWW!!!" Sanji's voice cried out.

 

"...We were never here." Hanako whispered to Belle as they left.

 

However, they ended up bumping into a familiar Tiger Man.

 

"Uh...hi, Dad." Hanako greeted, nervously.

 

"What did you do, this time?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms.

 

"What makes you think I did anything?" Hanako responded.

 

"Ahem."

 

Hanako and Belle turned to see Sanji with a black eye.

 

"...Okay, I may have accidentally shot Uncle Sanji in his eye." Hanako admitted.

 

"No kidding." Sanji chimed in.

 

"Normally, I'd laugh," Zoro started, "but I'm supposed to be a responsible parent, which means I gotta play bad cop."

 

"This doesn't have anything to do with Mom, does it?" Hanako asked.

 

"Absolutely not," Zoro replied.

 

"Yeah, right," Sanji answered, "Even when you're married, you're whipped."

 

"Shut up!" Zoro barked. "For the last time, I'm NOT whipped!"

 

"Then prove it, Moss Head!" Sanji snapped.

 

"I don't have to prove a damn thing to you, Fox!" Zoro retorted. "Anyhow, Hanako, you're grounded for two weeks."

 

"Two weeks?!" Hanako repeated. "Oh, come on!"

 

"Hey, I said I had to play bad cop." Zoro told him. "And that means I have to do things you won't like."

 

"But it was an accident!" Hanako cried. "I wasn't trying to shoot Uncle Sanji!"

 

"Oh, I know," Zoro replied, "If you did, the pellet would've gone through his skull."

 

"SCREW YOU!!!!" Sanji shouted.

 

"RIGHT BACK AT YA, JACKHOLE!!!!" Zoro yelled.

 

Soon, the two started fighting.

 

"Good grief." Hanako sighed.

 

Belle only laughed at her uncles quarreling.

 

"Come on, Belle," Hanako began, "Let's go see what Uncle Brook's up to."

 

"Ba da." Belle babbled.

 

With that, the two went off to find the Skeletal Horse Man in question.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Shenhua slicing up terrorists*****

 

Brook sat in the Men's Quarters, tuning his guitar.

 

"Uncle Brook!" Hanako called. "You in here?"

 

"Right here, Hanako!" Brook answered.

 

The Hybrid Boy and Baby entered the Men's Quarters.

 

"Whatcha doin'?" Hanako asked.

 

"Tuning my guitar," Brook answered, "nice train. Did Franky build it?"

 

"Yup!" Hanako answered. "Neat, huh?"

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Yes, it is!"

 

Belle babbled as she crawled out of the train and reached for Brook's guitar.

 

"Would you like to play a song?" the musician asked her.

 

"Da!" Belle babbled.

 

"Yohoho," Brook laughed, "well, all right."

 

Hanako approached Belle with a little drum.

 

"Here you go, Belle," he spoke.

 

_'Thank you, Hanako.'_ she thought, taking the drum from Hanako.

 

   At that instant, Brook began to play a song on his guitar while Belle slapped her little paws on the drum, babbling off-key. Brook didn't care. He was just having fun with Belle in general. Hanako clapped along with them, keeping rhythm. All in all, they all had a fun time.

 

"I'm back!"

 

Belle gasped, recognizing the sound of her father's voice.

 

_'Daddy's home!'_ she mentally cheered.

 

   Outside, Luffy was walking up the gangplank with Blizzard following him, both carrying bags of groceries. Hanako and Belle were the first ones to greet them.

 

"Welcome back, Uncle Luffy." Hanako spoke up.

 

"Dada!" Belle chirped as she held up her paws.

 

"Hey, princess!" Luffy greeted as he picked her up. "Did you miss me?"

 

Belle squealed as her father kissed her cheeks.

 

_'That tickles, Daddy!'_ she mentally laughed.

 

"Luffy? Is that you?"

 

Nami came outside with Chopper.

 

"Yeah, Nami, it's me." Luffy answered. "How're you feeling?"

 

"Little bit better," Nami answered.

 

"Thanks to me!" Chopper added.

 

Belle squealed again as she held out her paws to her mother.

 

_'Mommy!'_ she thought.

 

Nami took her daughter into her arms.

 

"So, how was the shopping?" she asked.

 

"Great," Luffy answered, "Blizzard and I bought all sorts of groceries."

 

"Oh, that's good!" Nami replied. "I hope they're not all meat and peanut butter, though."

 

"Relax, Nami," Luffy assured, "it's not all meat and peanut butter."

 

"Good," Nami nodded.

 

"How were things while we were gone?" Luffy asked.

 

"Uncle Franky built Belle and me a new train!" Hanako answered.

 

"Did he now?" Luffy inquired, and the Tiger/Crane Cub Child nodded.

 

"It was so much fun!" Hanako added. "We drove almost everywhere! Oh, and Belle's really smart!"

 

"Of course she is!" Luffy agreed. "After all, Nami is her mother."

 

"Oh, you," Nami smiled.

 

"Hehehe!" Belle giggled.

 

_'I am smart!'_ she thought.

 

Luffy chuckled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

 

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called. "Come and get it!"

 

"Ooh, lunch!" Luffy exclaimed as he gave Belle to Nami and ran into the kitchen.

 

Nami sighed and shook her head, but then smiled.

 

"I don't think I'll ever understand your father," she spoke.

 

_'Me, either, Mommy.'_ Belle agreed in thought.

 

Soon, everyone entered the Galley, and that's when Nami noticed Sanji's black eye.

 

"Oh, my god!" she cried. "Sanji, what happened to your eye!?"

 

"He happened," Sanji replied, pointing to Hanako.

 

"It was an accident!" Hanako argued. "Sheesh!!"

 

Belle babbled as she played with her mashed strawberries, and some of it got on Zoro's face.

 

"...Really?" he questioned.

 

Belle squealed as she put her bowl of mashed strawberries on her head.

 

"Belle, honey, no!" Nami cried as she took the bowl off of her daughter's head. "Food goes in you, not on you!"

 

Luffy only laughed at how cute his daughter looked.

 

"Luffy, stop laughing!" Nami chided.

 

"Oh, come on, Nami!" Luffy spoke. "She looks cute!"

 

Nami looked at her daughter, who babbled cutely.

 

"...Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked. "Anyone got a camera?"

 

Usopp handed her one.

 

"Thank you," Nami spoke up, "smile for Mommy, Belle!"

 

Belle cooed, smiling happily at the camera.

 

***Click!*** The photo was taken.

 

"Another photo for your baby book," Nami piped up, "It's perfect!"

 

Belle giggled, clapping her hands.

 

_'I had fun today,'_ she thought, _'I hope Hanako and I have more fun together.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a while, now. :D


End file.
